


I Can Hear You

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Other, The one where Paul's in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul McCartney is in a coma after a car accident in 1966. For three months he is resting, listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from my Creative Writing teacher! Short chapter, I know but please be patent

Paul had an accident when he came off a moped in Wirral, near Liverpool. He had a very good friend who lived in London named Tara Browne, very sensitive man. He'd see him from time to time, and enjoyed being around him. He came up to visit him in Liverpool once, Paul was there seeing his dad and brother. He had a couple of mopeds, so they hit upon the bright idea of going to his cousin Bett's house. They were riding along on the mopeds. He was showing Tara the scenery. He was behind him, and it was an incredible full moon; it really was huge. Paul said something about the moon and Tara said "Yeah", and Paul was still looking at the moon and then he looked at the ground, and Bang! He was unresponsive. Tara had to drag Paul a couple blocks to reach Bett and drive to the nearest hospital. When they reached the emergency room, nurses took him away.


	2. Don't Leave Me!

_'Alright, someone tell me what happened?'_

_'Male. Fell off his moped. He has a massive injury on his head. When they brought him in, blood was everywhere.'_

_'Keep assisting his breathing. We need blood.'_

_'Here, Doctor.'_

_'Crap, this is Paul McCartney! Come on people, pick up the pace!'_

_'Doctor, he flat-lined!'_

_'What?! Get the Defibrillator! Quickly!'_

_'Clear!'_

_'Nothing!'_

_'Try again!'_

_'Clear!'_

_'We got a pulse!'_

_'Oh, thank God! Alright, start stitching, Nurse start pumping blood.'_

_'Doctor...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'His brain function...it's..'_

_'What?'_

_'He's not following the flashlight...it's like he fell asleep.'_

_'Don't tell me he's-'_

_'In a coma.'_

\---

Back in the waiting room, Bett and Tara wait anxiously as they wait for the doctor to return. The doctor returned with a face of guilt, and scrubs spattered in blood. 

'Bett McCartney?'

'Yes?' Bett stood up, biting her nail.

'Paul was responding  perfectly fine when we were operating, but somehow during the operation, he flat-lined. We revived him and continued to proceed, but he was not responding to our questions or the tests...he's in a coma.'

'A coma? When will he wake up?'

'That, we don't know. We must wait.'

Bett called Jim about Paul's coma. Jim then told Brian, and Brian told the boys.

'He's in a coma?' John asked, again.

'Yes, a coma he crashed his moped and hit his head, we don't know when he will wake...it could be months.' Brian answered.

'Or years...' George whispered to himself, looking down at the floor.

'Can we visit him? Please say yes.' Ringo asked.

'Yes, Ringo we can.'

\---

It's white. Everything is white. Where am I? I look around. Nothing. Just miles of white. Is this a dream?

_'Oh, Paul. My little boy.'_

Dad?

_'Hang on there, Paul.'_

Mike?

_'He looks so pale, so fragile.'_

George?

_'John, why are you over there?'_

Ringo?

_'Don't you want to see him?'_

Was that Brian?

_'I don't wanna. It's too painful.'_

Oh, Johnny...I'm fine...I'm only sleeping...

_'John where are you going?'_

_'Out.'_

Why is John leaving?

No one responded.

Hello? Can they hear me?

_'Of course they can't.'_

Who's there?

_'Who do you think?'_

I can't see you.

_'Don't see. Think.'_

Think what?

_'Of my voice.'_

Your voice?...Mum?

_'There you go! I thought you forgot about me for a second.'_

Why can't I see you?

_'Because I'm in your mind.'_

My mind?

_'Yes. I'll keep you company until you wake up.'_

When will I wake up?

_'Until you realize.'_

Realize what?

_'I can't tell you!'_

Oh. 

_'Paul, I'll only be here for limited time, I'll only pop in when you need me.'_

What? 

_'Yes...and my time is up for today.'_

What, no!

Hello?

Don't leave me!

 


	3. Look At His Hand!

_'And then I said "Don't leave me alone! Walk me home." And that's what he did. That's the night I met your Dad.'_

Wow..how cheesy.

_'Don't be cheeky, now!'_

I'm kidding!

_'Ok Paul, that's it for today.'_

Already?

_'Yes.'_

I want to talk to you, forever.

_'I do to...goodbye Paul.'_

Bye.

And he was alone again. It was like this for a few minutes, he sat there cross-legged staring into nothingness. He thought about how long this was going to be, this coma. He tried thinking of a tune in his head, but he couldn't concentrate with all the beeps and heavy breathing from reality.

_'Paul?'_

George?

_'You probably can''t hear me,'_

But I can.

_'But the past couple of days has been pretty hectic, so I'd just want to update you in a bit. Brian canceled some performances and some radio shows, the fans are still crying for you. Some even think you're dead,'_

Dead?!

_'It's crazy, I know, they won't believe it till they see your face again. We can't stay in Liverpool forever y'know,'_

What?

_'We leave and start the tour in February, three months, without you,'_

Bullocks!

_'Which is bullocks because we would never leave you behind! He even hired a replacement. We tried to talk Brian out of it but he wouldn't budge, but he did give us three months to wait for you...to see if you can wake up. So if you can wiggle your fingers or toes that'd be nice...'_

George I'm trying! Paul jumped, he danced, he wiggled while George waited for a response.

_'Nothing...I figured...'_

Paul looked up, helplessly, and sighed. He sat down again and thought hard. 

**_Maybe if I thought about moving my fingers I can do it in reality._ **

He sucked in a big breath, and exhaled.

_'Oh my god! Nurse!'_

_'What's the problem?'_

_'There's no problem! Look at his hand! It's in a fist!'_

 


	4. Keep Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watch Grey's Anatomy, I bet you can guess what song lyrics I put in here. :)

_'It's been a month now and he's been showing some signs that he will wake up soon, I'll estimate that he will awake in two months. If he speaks in his sleep then there is a big chance that he will wake.'_ The doctor said. 

 _'That's good news.'_ Ringo said.

 _'Yeah, hear that Paul? You'll be awake and playing tunes with us again in no time.'_ George said, patting Paul's bandaged head gently.

Yeah, I hear that loud and clear.

 _'Hey, mates? Can I have a little alone time with Paul? It is my turn and all.'_ John said. 

When the others left, John pulled up a seat next to the sleeping boy's bed.

_'I have a song, Paul. Y'know, for work. It's not done yet but I'll sing it to you anyway..'_

A song? Why would he want to discuss work now? Why won't he talk to me?

 **_'If the rain comes they run and hide their heads, They might as well be dead, If the rain comes, if the rain comes. When the sun shines they slip into the shade,_ ** _t_ _hen you and George would do backup and sing: **when the sun shines down...**_

_Then I'll sing again: **And sip their lemonade.** Then you two: **when** **the sun shines down...** Then me again:  **When the sun shines, when the sun shines. Rain, I don't mind. Shine, the weather's fine...** And that's all I have..'_

Good start, I guess...

_'What am I doing? Your laying there, lifeless and here I am, singing to you. Paul, this month has been hard for me, so don't think that I'm a selfish prick. I feel like me whole life had been cursed. Everyone that I'm close to ends up dying! Mum, Uncle George, and, possibly, you. See what I do? I get too close and then, shit like this happens! I hope you're listening Paul, I don't want you to go. Hold on with all your might! And you Christ sake, don't go to the light! I need you, here. With me, and everyone else. Ok? Without you, what will we do?'_

'Well, what would they do?'

Mum?

_'What will the others do without you Paul?'_

I don't know, all they can do is, keep breathing.

_'All they can do is...'_

Keep breathing.

_'All you can do is...'_

Keep breathing. All that I know is I'm breathing, now. All I can do is keep breathing. All we can do is-

'Keep breathing.'

'Paul? What did you say?'

'Keep breathing...'

 


	5. To Make Me Happy

_'And_ _then he said "Keep Breathing"...what the hell does that mean?'  John explained._

_'It means that Paulie's gonna wake up soon, right?'  Ringo asked._

_'Wait, does that mean Paul can hear you guys?'  Brian asked._

_'Seems like it... when I visited him I asked him to move something, and he balled his hand into a fist, and now, he spoke to John. So yeah I think he can hear us.' George said._

_'Paul will wake soon. We just don't know when, this is the stressful part, he can either wake early or late.' The doctor said._

_\---_

_'I'm very proud of you Paul, you keep giving them the signs that you're alive and well.'_

I try.

_'I know you do. Have you figured it out yet?_

Figured out what? I thought I did. "Keep Breathing".

_'No, sadly that is not correct.'_

What? Tell me then!

_'I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that you are very close to the truth, very close.'_

Let's hope I can get it before it's too late.

_'I must leave-'_

_Yeah, yeah, I know the drill._

_'Paul,'_

Sorry, it's just...hard.

_'I understand, goodbye, my son.'_

Bye mom.

_**I need to know what it is to make me wake up, so I can continue to make people happy. To make me happy.** _


	6. Life shouldn't be one of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. :)

_'This is it. This is the last day. If Paul doesn't wake up now, we'll have to leave him behind.'_ George said faintly.

_'How long will you give us Eppy?'_ Ringo asked.

_'I'll give you...20 minutes.'_ Brian left.

_'What do we do, wait?'_ George asked.

_'We sing.'_

_'Sing? John-'_

_'Rain. When I sung Rain to him he responded. Maybe he'll respond again.'_

_'Ok, We'll try'_

_Have you figured it out Paul?_

Yes. After I say this, I'll wake up?

_That is correct._

Mom, I'll miss you.

_Oh Paul, I'll always be with you, up here. Go ahead, begin._

Ok, I thought about this long and hard. Here it goes...

_'If the rain comes they run and hide their heads,'_

How can purpose, fulfillment, and satisfaction in life be found?

_'They might as well be dead.'_

How can something of lasting significance be achieved?

_'If the rain comes, if the rain comes'_

So many people have never stopped to consider these important questions.

_'When the sun shines they slip into the shade, **when the sun shines down** '_

They look back years later and wonder why their relationships have fallen apart and why they feel so empty, even though they may have achieved what they set out to accomplish.

_'And sip their lemonade, **when the sun shines down** '_

I think I had reached the pinnacle of my career. I told dad: "I wish someone would have told me that when you reach the top, there's nothing there."

' _When the sun shines, when the sun shines. Rain, I don't mind. Shine, the weather's fine'_

Many goals I reveal have their emptiness, only after years have been wasted in the pursuit.

' _I can show you that when it starts to rain, **when the rain comes down'**_

But at the same time, I love what I do because the best things I do makes me...sweaty. The good kind.

' _Everything's the same, **when the rain comes down** '_

I will never be happy if I continue to search for what happiness consists of.

_'I can show you, I can show you. Rain, I don't mind. Shine, the weather's fine'_

 I will never live if I am looking for the meaning of life.

' _Can you hear me, that when it rains and shines, when it rains and shines'_

Friends are the family I choose.

' _It's just a state of mind?, **when it rains and shines** '_

Youth is something I never wanna take for granted. I just want to smile and live life.

' _Can you hear me,'_

There is so much that people take for granted.

_'Can you hear me?'_

'Life shouldn't be one of them.'

'Paul? Say that again.'

Paul smiled. Eyes still closed. 'I'm not repeating myself. That's a nice song, that.'

That's when Paul fully opened his eyes.

'Oh, Paul!' The three yelled in unison. They hugged him tightly, tears were streaming down their faces.

  _You figured it out, Paul I'm happy for you._


End file.
